


Revenge is a Two-Headed Snake

by yellowroses257



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheryl/Toni centric, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Toni Topaz centric, background Betty/Jughead, cheroni, choni, implied emotional trauma, minor Betty/Jughead, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowroses257/pseuds/yellowroses257
Summary: Based on the Prompt: How Toni would react if she found out that Betty blackmailed Cheryl.Slowly, Toni begins to decipher the enigma that is Cheryl Blossom, and on this occasion she learns of the traumatic blackmailing event successfully orchestrated by the one and only Betty Cooper. Toni decides she needs to have a chat with the editor of The Blue and Gold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill! Prompt: How Toni would react if she found out that Betty blackmailed Cheryl. Simply my interpretation of what could happen should Toni find out. Second time attempting these characters so let me know how I'm doing! Also, this will have four chapters.
> 
> Again it's primarily follows canon but there could be some changes, though I am now all caught up on Riverdale!

Toni tried to hide the yawn that threatened to pass her lips. She wasn’t bored or tired. No, how could she be either of those things when she was around Cheryl ‘Bombshell’ Blossom? Not possible. No, instead she would crack it up to being so comfortable. She wasn’t used to a soft mattress or silk sheets much less the plush down comforter that adorned Cheryl’s bed. They all eased her muscles and seemed to literally leech any possible stress she felt from her body. So she was comfortable physically, but also in a mental sense.

It took a while for Cheryl to trust Toni, the Serpent would admit to that. But it was worth the journey. Hell, it was worth it to have a girl friend. Not girlfriend. They weren’t dating. No. It was something in between. The label didn’t matter to Toni though. What mattered was how comfortable they both were. And one glance at Cheryl, who was resting on her side, head angled towards the tv (which was massive for a bedroom) seemingly not a care in the world besides what was going to happen next on ‘Weeds’, proved the Blossom girl was just that. That in itself relaxed Toni further. It warmed her heart.

She, herself, was resting on her back, head propped up with a few of the many pillows so she could easily view the show. The lights in the room were off but the cool gray light of the afternoon shone through the shades along with the almost blue glow of the tv. It was the peaceful vibe of the space that lead to Toni feeling so tranquil inside it. Their own little bubble away from the crazy that was Riverdale.

Of course, they spoke here and there throughout their Netflix binge. The topics varied from the plot of the series to kids from school to what drugs have you done and back again to the show. Toni couldn’t remember how Betty Cooper became the next topic. No, she could only furrow her brows at the aggressive scoff Cheryl gave when Toni offered her two cents (that Betty had never wronged her).

“What?” she asked, turning to face Cheryl fully.

The redhead kept her eyes on the screen, ignoring Toni’s attention. “Nothing. That blonde bimbo, who I unfortunately share blood with, is a stone cold bitch.”

Cheryl’s tone was terse, piquing Toni’s interest. Apparently Betty Cooper’s name was enough to penetrate their little safe space. Cheryl was tense but Toni would never comment on it. Not now.

“You can’t just leave me hanging like that, Blossom,” Toni said, wanting to know more. “Why’s she so bitchy?”

A moment of silence passed between them in which the only sound came from the television show. Cheryl had yet to divert her attention from it. Another minute passed and the girl shrugged.

“Shouldn’t you know? Being a snake after all?”

Toni had quickly caught on to the way Cheryl lashed out when she was trying to deflect. It was an easy pattern to see if you looked hard enough. Unfortunately, it seemed most people didn’t care to put in the effort.

“No?”

The Serpent girl didn’t move closer or try to touch Cheryl. There were times the other girl needed a grounding touch, but there were also times when it was better to give her space. This time the latter was true.

Another few silent minutes passed and Toni directed her attention back to the screen, however kept her body angled towards Cheryl. Space and time gave her the best results when it came to Cheryl speaking about sensitive topics. The redhead always had walls up and it took time for them to come down, especially willingly. Cheryl Blossom was anything but weak and it was easy to see. Toni had seen that the first time she laid eyes on her. Except she had also seen right through the strong, if not aggressive, front. Cheryl Blossom was tough as nails but it was a means of survival not a choice.

The sheets ruffled.

“I testified in FP Jones’ favor. I told a courtroom full of people that I forgave that dirty, alcoholic, scumbag for his part in JJ’s murder.”

Cheryl’s voice was full of venom. Toni’s gaze turned to her when her voice grew much softer.

“I didn’t. I don’t. I don’t forgive him for whatever hand he played in killing my brother.”

The story was becoming much deeper than Toni originally imagined. She hated how heartbroken Cheryl sounded, how small and defenseless. And while Toni could relate to a lot of Cheryl’s experiences this was one she could not.

“Betty blackmailed me into doing it. There was a video of my father shooting Jason. If I didn’t testify Crazy Cooper was going to make it a _viral sensation_.”

“ _Excuse me_?”

Now Cheryl looked at her, granted, Toni’s words were hissed rather than spoken. Big brown eyes that she expected to show some emotion, anger, sadness, frustration, denial, anger. They showed nothing. Blank. The only trace of anything came from the arch of Cheryl’s perfectly manicured brow and it was questioning. Toni could read it in Cheryl’s expression then, _why do you care_?

“Cheryl that’s not right. That’s...seriously fucked up. I can’t believe she did that to you!”

Toni had to sit up, anger coursing through her veins. Over and over again it seemed Cheryl was used as a means to an end. People treated her so poorly, they never took a chance. It wasn’t fair. If anything it was monstrous. But Cheryl only shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the tv.

“It doesn’t matter.”

_Yes, it does._

“I made sure all the copies were deleted. It doesn’t exist anymore. But Betty Cooper’s a bitch, and I’m surprised she has any friends with the disgusting way she deals with her problems.”

That was it, the end of the conversation. It was final and Toni was enraged by it. Cheryl had fixed the problem, she was satisfied or had at the very least accepted that it was over and in the past. Maybe Toni was wrong to have such strong feelings. Maybe she was wrong to be so angry that her body physically tensed. Maybe it was all wrong for her to even be on Cheryl’s side because FP was a Serpent and they were her family.

She took a deep breath and slid back down onto the bed, her eyes on the screen but her focus was elsewhere. Serpents were family but they also went to jail all on their own. There was nothing any of them could do if a gang member was caught by the law. Even if it was Jughead’s dad, even if FP Jones was somewhat of a legend. He made his own choices and no one could change that. Nor could Toni change the fact that Betty had forced a mourning girl to publically forgive an accomplice in her brother’s murder. She slowly let out her breath and refocused on the show.

Cheryl wouldn’t do anything more, but Toni decided Betty deserved a threat of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions or prompts feel free to send them my way! tumblr: solaralockwood.tumblr.com  
> I'm always looking for prompts and love discussing choni, Cheryl/Toni.  
> xxRose


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the confrontation! As I wrote this it really became kind of a character study of Toni, so there's no Cheryl in this one. But I have the next chapter written already and the last one soon to come so do not fret!

Toni didn’t really have a plan. She knew what she wanted to convey but the exact words to do that had yet to materialize in her mind. But she wasn’t nervous as she walked into The Blue and Gold office after school the following Thursday. No one else was ever in the office besides maybe Jughead, except Toni knew for a fact he wouldn’t be there today and Betty usually stayed late on Thursdays.

She gripped the doorknob, the cool metal giving her the much needed shock to push her plan into action. One deep breath and she was inside giving Betty a smile.

“Hey Betty,” Toni greeted the blonde girl, who looked rather aggravated if the deep lines of her forehead were anything to go by.

Betty glanced up and then down again to her laptop before her eyes jumped up again.

“Toni! Hi. What are you doing here?”

She looked surprised, the lines smoothing out on her forehead, taken over by the rise of her eyebrows instead. Toni shrugged, walking deeper into the office and glancing over the typewriters.

“Thought I’d come see what the Blue and Gold is all about. I used to take photos for the Black and Red. Figured you might need some photos to spruce things up.”

Betty, to her credit, began to calm down though she still seemed slightly on edge. Her face relaxed and she sat up straight nodding her head along, ponytail swishing with the motion.

“Oh. That would be great! It’s hard to find photographers. Jughead told me you take beautiful pictures.”

Toni gave an absent nod, continuing to observe the various forms of equipment all crowded onto the center tables. It was all mostly up to date and none of it looked worn out or like it had ever been used as a weapon. One of the typewriters in the Red and Black was a favorite of Sweet Pea’s for smashing people’s teeth in. Unfortunately, that rendered it unusable. Not that Toni cared.

“You must have crazy funding with all these fancy computers to work with,” Toni continued, chancing a look at Betty.

Toni could hear Betty moving, shuffling around maybe looking over the papers on that littered her desk. “I would say so. Lots of people read The Blue and Gold and not just Riverdale High students. We’re pretty popular. But it’s a small town so what else would you expect?”

Toni rolled her eyes at that. The Red and Black rarely got attention at Southside High never mind the community at large. “It can’t all be from the school, right? I’d imagine the community donates funding?” She continued her slow spiral around the center desks, pausing as she made it back to the beginning, a few feet away from Betty’s desk. She was like a predator staring down its prey. She’d done the dance, finished her stalking, had finally got Betty so caught in conversation that she couldn’t run away.

“I guess. We have a big fundraiser in the spring and get lots of donations from that. I’m not sure how much because I’m not as involved in the treasury. I try to stick to writing and editing.”

Betty’s bottom lip disappeared inside her mouth. A nervous habit? She began gathering her papers, tapping them into neat stacks before going back to typing some things up. “So, pictures. Do you want to go on assignment for anything specific? Or I could always use pictures of the sports teams if you’re into that.”

That was the _last_ thing Toni was into. And she had to try very hard not to let it show on her face. Though, she couldn’t control how the hand she wasn’t leaning on curled into a fist.

“Nah, sports aren’t really my scene. I was wondering, do you guys publish online, too?”

“Yes. Yeah, we do. Most newspapers have articles online and we have to keep up to date.” While Betty was responding as if fully invested in the conversation she was rather busy typing away not even looking at Toni anymore. Toni wanted to smack her.

“I thought so. Because Cheryl was just telling me about this crazy video you have. Or, I guess, _had_.”

The annoying clicks of the keyboard stopped abruptly and Betty’s eyes shot up. Now Toni had her full attention. Betty’s brows lowered, a look between anger and fear fighting over her features. The blonde girl’s hands hovered over the keys, frozen in time, or shock, or maybe horror. It only made Toni’s lips spread in a grin as she took purposeful steps up to Betty’s desk. She may have been on the shorter side but Toni Topaz never struggled with exerting her presence.

“I never thought Betty Cooper was capable of blackmail. Much less blackmailing the sibling of a murder victim.”

That seemed to break through Betty’s armor, her expression giving into the fear with a tinge of humiliation filling her eyes. Betty crossed her arms, sitting up so straight Toni half thought she was going to fracture her spine.

“Oh and don’t let me forget the fact that her father shot her _twin brother_. That really takes the cake.”

Something in Betty changed. Her expression shattered for a second only to build back up into anger once again. “I had to. That was for Jughead’s dad, FP. A member of your gang.”

_Bang!_

Toni slammed her hands down on the desk. “Blondie, listen up. You don’t know anything about The Serpents and you don’t know shit about FP Jones. Blackmailing an innocent person to testify on behalf of an accomplice to their brother’s murder is sadistic. It’s disgusting.”

Betty had shrunk, shoulders hunched down and eyes wide as she looked up at Toni, the color draining completely from her face.

“But FP--Jug’s dad, he was facing _years_ in prison. I couldn’t --”

“You could’ve. Did you even think how that would make Cheryl feel? Did you even apologize?” Another slam, this time with her fist. “Did you Cooper?”

“N-No. We didn’t--I didn’t--”

“You’re going to,” Toni hissed, slowly straightening up and taking a deep, calming breath. Her eyes had closed because she needed to get herself under control. All she wanted to do was sucker punch Betty fucking Cooper. Blondie would look good with a broken nose. She had to remind herself that Cheryl didn’t even know this was happening, didn’t want any help. Toni took another breath, opening her eyes and taking Betty in. She looked seriously scared, like she was stuck between bolting out the room and staying rooted to the chair, unmoving.

“ _Aren’t you_?”

Betty’s ponytail whipped up and down as she furiously nodded her head. “Yeah, yes, I will. I’ll apologize to Cheryl.”

Toni smiled feeling much more accomplished than she ever anticipated. She slipped her hand into the back pocket of her jeans just so, subtly slipping the brass knuckles on. “Good. I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

Betty nodded again, but much slower this time. She had been so still for so long that Toni actually noticed when her ribs moved and lungs expanded with a much needed breath. Toni hefted her bag up higher on her shoulder, mostly satisfied. “I don’t think I’ll be photographing for you anytime soon. I’m pretty busy.”

Betty nodded, her hands folded in her lap. “No, sure, that’s fine.”

Toni grinned and nodded in return, turning and making to leave, the brass knuckles securely on her fingers, when she suddenly spun on her heel and turned back. Betty physically flinched, startled by the movement. It only fueled Toni’s smile. She tapped the top of Betty’s laptop, “I almost forgot.”

Gradually the Serpent pushed the laptop closed, hand settling and splaying out to show off the thick brass knuckles. Betty’s eyes were comically wide, her mouth falling open the tiniest bit as she stared at the weapon. Her eyes shifted from Toni’s hand to her face, clearly unable to believe the scene before her.

“If you ever threaten Cheryl again you better be ready to deal with the consequences.”

With that Toni was completely satisfied and sure that Betty got the message loud and clear. There was no way to misinterpret it. Toni even winked, continuing to smile as she began to make her exit. “Tell Jug I say hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love hearing from you all! And thank you so much for any comments/kudos you leave, they make my day.  
> Again, got prompt ideas? Send them my way! solaralockwood.tumblr.com  
> xxRose


	3. Chapter 3

It didn’t take long for Jughead to find her. But at the same time, Toni was surprised it took him as long as it did. She was just returning to her uncle’s trailer from her shift at The Whyte Wyrm and Jughead was leaning up against the less than impressive structure. His beanie pulled down low on his head, almost covering his eyebrows which were equally as low. His face was all scrunched up in a clearly angry expression. Toni didn’t think he could frown harder if he tried.

“Didn’t realize your shifts were so long,” he said in lieu of a greeting, pushing off the trailer and walking closer.

Toni tapped the kickstand of her bike into place, leaning the weight securely onto it before taking off her helmet and tucking the keys into her pocket. The helmet had a few scrapes on it, stark gray and white marks against the black from a few years of use. She was an excellent driver and the marks were a testimony to her first two wipeouts on a bike. The only two wipeouts she would ever have, mark her words.

“Nice to see you, too, Jughead.” Toni gave him a smile, one shoulder moving up and down in a shrug. “There was a sudden rush and I can’t say no to any extra tips.”

It had been a few days since she spoke with Betty. She expected him to play the part of overprotective boyfriend better than this.

“Right. Need to pay the bills and all. But you have plenty of time to threaten my girlfriend.” Jughead’s voice was stern, only a hint of the anger his face showed seeping into it. “I don’t even know what to say to you.”

Toni pursed her lips. She wasn’t intimidated by him in the least. Yeah, Jug had passed The Gauntlet and he was a guy, but Toni had faced far bigger and broader enemies before. Not that she felt Jughead would ever swing at her, but she was not scared of him, and fairly confident she could take him down if needed.

“I know she’s your girlfriend and all but you have to admit she played dirty.”

Jughead threw his arms up, finally closing the distance between them as Toni dismounted her bike and placed the helmet on the handlebar. She crossed her arms at his inability to hold in his emotions. Toni was sure the pride she was feeling in scaring Betty Cooper so much showed in the smug expression on her face.

“Dirty? Are you kidding? She was helping my Dad for christ’s sake, Toni!”

“I get that but she didn’t need to drag Cheryl into it.”

Jughead’s eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head.

“It’s Cheryl Blossom. She’s done plenty of shitty things.”

Toni was tired of people shitting on Cheryl. She was tired of them demonizing her only because of a hard exterior. Jughead was starting to sound like all the other losers who couldn’t use their brains. It reminded her of when he told her grandfather’s story in a slapped together article in the school newspaper. He had missed the point entirely, stealing a whole group of people’s story without thought of asking for their permission. All under the guise of a history report. Toni hoped he would come around like he did with that.

“Can you give some examples other than hurling insults? What has she actually done that can even compare to what Betty did?”

“She’s a total bitch, Toni."

Toni’s brow arched, waiting for an actual answer. Jughead looked furious as he bit his lip, eyes scanning the area as if an answer would appear out of thin air.

“Her family business is drug trafficking. Her father _killed_ his own son!”

“None of those things involve her.”

“She destroys people’s self esteem. Why--Why do you even care? She’s never done anything for you, for us. She hates The Serpents. She hates Southside.”

Toni slowly shook her head. He just wasn’t thinking. That and he was getting so worked up he couldn’t even come up with a list of legitimate offences.

“And? Would you like the gang of someone involved in your brother’s murder?” Toni scoffed. Jughead could accuse her of betraying The Serpents if he liked but he would only be reaching for straws. If he even dared to speak the words.

“What about law five, huh? A Serpent never betrays his own?”

Toni rolled her eyes as he did indeed try that route.

“This is my dad we’re talking about.”

Jughead finally started to calm down. The veins in his neck settled along with his breathing. Though, Toni could still see his fists clenched at his sides. It was a step in the right direction.

“I’m not betraying anyone and I understand he’s your dad. FP has done a lot for all of us. I’m not resentful towards him. He knew what he was getting himself into. Law 2, remember?”  
Jughead huffed out a laugh but looked to the ground. He rolled his eyes as he recited it: “If a Serpent is imprisoned, their family will be taken care of.”

“We took care of you when your dad was in jail, didn’t we? You came to us and we took you in, even when you didn’t want to fully commit.”

Toni realized things could get much deeper and potentially much dirtier if the conversation continued down this road. She didn’t want to piss Jughead off too much. In fact, her intention wasn’t to piss him off at all. It was to make him understand, but she knew it was equally likely that wasn’t possible. Toni rolled her shoulders back, glancing around at the few Serpents who were hanging about the trailer park. Most of them didn’t look too interested.

“Jug, I’m not trying to get back at you or your dad. You know I’m always going to be on your side as far as Serpents go. But this? Betty did this. I know you can see how fucked up it is.”

It was Jughead’s turn to scoff but he didn’t have anything else to say. He wasn’t even looking at Toni anymore. Still, she continued.

“Cheryl’s whole family was involved in a scandal that ended in her best friend’s death.” Jughead chuckled, low and humorless, crossing his arms. “By her own damn father no less. And FP was involved. Can you imagine having to say you forgave an accomplice in your brother’s murder? Because I can’t.”

The boy across from her was silent, his whole demeanor completely different from a few minutes before. She could see the wheels turning in his head; could see him slowly starting to sympathize or at least see her point of view.

“If you’re really trying to be an advocate for the misunderstood this is the perfect time.”

Ouch. Maybe that was a low blow or a hit to his ego because Jughead’s hand slid through his bangs and onto his beanie, fingers curling tightly into the material. Still he didn’t look at Toni.

She waited.

And waited, observing his antsy behavior the whole time. He was trying to defy her, trying so hard to come up with something to counter with. There was no way in hell he could argue.

“That may be so but that doesn’t mean you have any right to threaten Betty.”

Toni rolled her eyes taking a few steps closer to him. He was looking at her now. His jaw was set. A little anger had returned. But still, she wasn’t looking to fight him.

“I thought it was appropriate given the circumstances. And it’s fine if we don’t agree.”

“Agree to disagree then,” he practically spat.

Toni’s lips spread in a crooked grin. It dropped from her lips, however, as she shrugged and began to move past him in the direction of the trailer. She had homework to do after all.

“Fine with me. Besides, if Betty keeps her promise there won’t be any problems.”

Silence. Then, “That! That right there is the problem. Betty was trying to do something nice for me, for my dad. Why does she deserve any problems?”

Jughead was energized again, eyes bright and angry.

She was right next to him now, a step or two between them. It was an attempt to lighten the situation, a push to show that it didn’t need to be this serious. Toni playfully punched his arm.

“I just asked her to be nice and apologize. Is that really so bad?”

“No, but the way you acted it sounded like you went full on cobra. You scared her. You scared the shit out of her.”

Toni’s lips were pursed as she listened. Jughead did have his points but Toni’s were just as valid. Maybe Betty was scared but anything Cheryl felt had to be worse. No, she couldn’t quantify either of their experiences but Betty had support. Betty Cooper had a family, friends, people who wanted to see her succeed and enjoy life. Cheryl didn’t have any of those things. Not a single person who looked out for her. No parents to show her unconditional love and support. That was wrong.

“That was my intention. How do you think Cheryl felt? Did you even think about her feelings? She has no one, Jug. Not a single person who’s on her side.”

“She’s a prissy, little, rich brat who gets what she wants.”

Toni rolled her eyes. She was getting angry for the first time during this conversation. She took a breath, hoping it would fade into annoyance. All she wanted was for him to understand.

“On the outside maybe. But have you ever taken a minute to talk to her? That girl is broken and no one seems to care.”

“Apparently you do. Enough to threaten your friend’s girlfriend.”

Toni shrugged her shoulders. Cheryl wasn’t out and it wasn’t her place to share that information. Not that Toni even knew what they were or if there was even a name for it...

“I don’t like seeing people kicked while they’re down. Besides, do you really think I’d ever hurt Betty?”

Toni softened, gave Jughead a tiny smile as she tried to catch his dark eyes. They were focused somewhere far off, like he was thinking hard. Sure, they were gang members but Toni wouldn’t just beat up a random teenage girl. Of course she was enraged. Of course it made her sick to think about what Cheryl went through during that time. At the end of the day, though, hurting Betty wouldn’t make anything better. And it sure as hell would piss Cheryl off. She only meant to try and show Betty even an ounce of what Cheryl might have felt.

“Do you? Because if you do--”

“I don’t,” Jughead said, soft in volume but serious in tone.

The smile returned to Toni’s features, “I’m glad. Maybe you could explain that to your girlfriend?”

Jughead rolled his shoulders back, looking off into the trees that surrounded the trailer park and then back to Toni’s bike. All the tension in his body drained away and soon he was limp and gangly as ever. His awkward posture taking over as he nodded his head.

“Just please don’t do that again.”

Toni flashed a smile at him as she nodded in turn, walking passed him towards the trailer.

“Sure thing. Good talk, Jonesy.”

That wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciated all the comments and constructive criticism! I think it's hard to understand what Toni would do in this given situation, because on the one hand she is in a gang and she seems to get pretty protective of people she cares for. On the other hand she is also really rational in her thinking and most of her actions seem to be well thought out. Unless they're split second decisions. 
> 
> *Shrugs* I'm just trying my best to get a feel for Toni and I hope this chapter maybe gives you a look at her rational! Sorry again for the lack of Choni. But the next and final chapter will be full of it from beginning to end :)  
> xxRose


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a couple more days to write than I thought! But it is almost four times the length of the other chapters and ALL choni!  
> xxRose

Strawberry was slowly starting to become one of Toni’s favorite milkshakes. It had nothing to do with the color pink or red and everything to do with taste. Strawberry was sweet but not in an overpowering way. Sweet in a fruity sense, sweet with a tiny bite unlike chocolate which had more of a savory sweetness. Strawberry was just different, the only milkshake that was based on a fruit, the only shake that held a pop of color through the pale or dark spectrum. It had nothing to do with Cheryl Blossom ordering Toni a strawberry milkshake right after school on Friday.

“You’re late,” Cheryl said, eyes never leaving her phone as she scrolled through some social media platform.

Toni dropped down into the booth across from Cheryl, rolling her eyes, “Not all of us have study hall last period, Bombshell. Is this for me?”

Cheryl’s attention was solely focused on her phone as she nodded her head, “Mhm.”  
“I’m usually more of a vanilla girl.”

Toni shrugged, but pulled the glass closer and started swirling the spoon around to work in the whipped cream. As she took her first sip Cheryl finally put her phone down and a smirk spread those bright red lips.

“Like your sex life?”

Toni didn’t even flinch, instead replying without missing a beat, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” A wink followed.

Cheryl, to her credit, didn’t seem phased. She simply rested her hands on the table top and took a sip from her shake, eyes never leaving Toni’s.

“Maybe.”

Toni broke first, chuckling and glancing down to her lap, slowly shaking her head as her gaze returned to the other girl. Their teasing banter was both relaxing and energizing. The more she learned about Cheryl the more they teased and Toni’s appreciation for the other only grew.

“You’re something else.”

Cheryl’s expression softened, but only for a moment. Toni believed it to be another defense mechanism. The red head would never let her guard down for more than a few minutes. Though, more often than not she only allowed a few seconds to pass before she put the mask back on.

“So I’ve been told. In more than one way. You should drink that before it starts to melt, Cha Cha.”

Toni gave her a tiny scoff but finally took a sip of the milkshake. Only to appease her.

“The hobo and Miss Nancy Drew have been extra annoying lately,” Cheryl sighed, always so dramatic. But, just as always, Toni gave her full attention. Every other time it was because she knew they story would get better as Cheryl got going, and she always got a laugh out of it, but this time it was the subject matter that kept her attention.

“How so?”

“Beanie Baby has been smiling at me, and not his normal dead eyes look. I’m not buying it, though. Never trust a Snake.” She paused, eyes looking Toni up and down. “No offence.”

“None taken,” she grinned, motioning for Cheryl to continue.

“Betty keeps including me in the Scooby Gang’s conversations and she has invited me to sit with them at lunch twice now. Like I would grace those dingy cafeteria tables with my presence.”

Toni laughed softly, taking another sip of her milkshake. “Right, because you’re never in the cafe anyways. But I’m glad they’re being nice to you.”

Cheryl’s brow arched and she suddenly looked suspicious. Damn, that was the wrong thing to say. Toni’s stomach twisted into a knot, which was irritating because since when did Cheryl Blossom make her this nervous?

“Almost like someone said something.”

Cheryl was setting a trap. Or really, Toni had already fallen for the trap hook, line, and sinker and Cheryl was slowly reeling it in. She sighed.

“I might have said something.”

Silence fell over them. Cheryl stared at her, rarely blinking, while Toni tried not to shrink under that intense gaze. Cheryl Blossom was a force to be reckoned with, in more ways than one. Toni could have just created the perfect storm to throw the remaining Blossom heir back into isolation. Something in the air changed. Maybe the temperature dropped or maybe it was just the milkshake but the atmosphere shifted.

“I told you not to do anything.”

Toni held back a wince at how steely Cheryl’s voice was. The walls that Toni had slowly and cautiously picked away at were suddenly rebuilt in seconds with the hardest of stones. Diamonds. And how fitting that Cheryl’s impenetrable walls were also of the utmost beauty. The sparks in those brown eyes were terrifying.

“I’m pretty sure you said it doesn’t matter,” Cheryl’s eyes narrowed, her jaw set, “and I just thought it did,” Toni hurried to finish. But she didn’t rush, she was quick with her words and didn’t let her voice waver. There was a difference between rushing and acting quickly. The first was likely to cause mistakes, while the second was calculated and simply increased its speed. Toni was quick, but she never rushed.

“It didn’t,” Cheryl practically spat.

Toni closed her eyes, only for a second, to gather her thoughts. She didn’t know what she expected. In fact, she hadn’t put much thought into how Cheryl would react, but it definitely wasn’t this way. Sure, she figured the redhead might be mad or upset for a minute, but ultimately Toni was looking out for her. Wasn’t she?

“But it mattered before, right?”

Cheryl’s lip actually twitched at that comment. The fire in her eyes burned brighter. This, Toni could see, was why people feared her. This look alone could send any weak minded individual running. Toni was anything but weak. And Cheryl’s reaction was an absolute _yes_. Yes, it mattered.

“That doesn’t matter either. You weren’t there so you don’t know.”

Cheryl was shutting down right before her eyes.

“I didn’t mean to--” Cheryl flipped her hair, stood from the booth, “Cheryl, wait--” and then walked out of Pop’s without another word.

* * *

 

It had been a week since Cheryl ran out of Pop’s. Toni hadn’t heard from her at all. After Cheryl left so abruptly it took Toni a moment to organize her thoughts (and pay for the milkshakes). She slipped away more subtly and rode her bike straight to the Whyte Wyrm. There was no better place to escape and make money on the side.

Friday night was never very busy at The Wyrm until much later. It was pretty easy to sneak out early considering it allowed everyone else to make more tips. Around seven she made her escape, pausing before starting the bike as her phone chimed alerting her to a text. From Cheryl. It definitely did not make her chest grow tight. Not at all. She waited until she was back, safely inside her room, to open it.

7:04 [Cheryl]: I’m still mad at you.

7:20 [Toni]: I’m sorry. You ran away before I could apologize.

7:26 [Cheryl]: Not the point. Also, not digging for apologies FYI

7:26 [Toni]: ... What is the point?

7:28 [Cheryl]: Not that idiotic stunt you pulled.

7:28 [Cheryl]: Even if Betty did apologize

7:28 [Cheryl]: Still not the point.

7:29 [Toni]: :)

7:34 [Cheryl]: Have you been watching Weeds?

7:38 [Toni]: Is this a trick question?

7:38 [Cheryl]: That’s a yes. I can’t believe you.

7:38 [Cheryl]: Actually I can.

7:39 [Toni]: Um what??

7:39 [Toni]: Didn’t realize we were so strict on our buddy system ;)

7:41 [Cheryl]: Well we are.

7:42 [Toni]: Ok

7:42 [Toni]: And??

7:46 [Cheryl]: How many episodes did you watch?

7:46 [Toni]: Like maybe one?

7:50 [Cheryl]: I expect you to be here in 42 mins

7:51 [Toni]: Damn, so demanding

7:51 [Cheryl]: I prefer assertive

7:51 [Toni]: Same thing.

7:55 [Cheryl]: Not the point, yet again

7:55 [Cheryl]: Will I see you in 37 mins or not?

7:55 [Toni]: 37 mins now?

7:56 [Cheryl]: Never mind don’t come

7:57 [Toni]: I’ll be there in 35 mins Bombshell

7:57 [Cheryl]: Good answer Cha Cha

* * *

 

Toni expected the atmosphere to be hostile or at the very least tense. It was neither of those things. It was still comfortable minus an awkward moment or two. But that could have been Toni projecting because Cheryl never made even one anxious movement. Meanwhile Toni couldn’t help occasionally drawing patterns on the bedspread.

Apparently it really wasn’t about what Toni said to Betty. Cheryl really only wanted company or to forget it even happened. But something ate at Toni’s heart. Despite being so close, once again laid out on Cheryl’s bed, the walls were still up and as high as ever. She had taken Cheryl’s trust...No, it had freely been given to her and Toni ran with it.

Was she any better than Betty?

“Listen,” she started, turning on her side to face the redhead.

Cheryl didn’t budge, eyes still sticking to the screen, much like the last time they were on this bed together.

“It wasn’t fair, what I did. You trusted me with that information. Then I went and broke it, and I’m sorry.”

The silence that followed, only interrupted by the chatter of the tv show, was deafening. Toni clenched her teeth, just to do something that Cheryl wouldn’t be aware of. Cheryl was always in charge, and it didn’t matter who you were. It was almost as if she was a snakecharmer and Toni was, obviously, the serpent being hypnotized. However, Cheryl used to soften when they were together in this room, away from other people. She still did today, being polite and forgoing her more demeaning habits.

Cheryl’s aura was still cold as ice.

“No one should treat you that way. And I’m no exception. I don’t think I’ll be able to say it enough, but I am so sorry.”

Toni Topaz was begging Cheryl Blossom for forgiveness. No one would believe it. Hell, Toni wouldn’t believe it if you told her three weeks ago that soon enough she would befriend Cheryl Bombshell. Not only befriend her, but ruin their growing friendship after one conversation. It was all so dramatic, Toni hated it. Still, Cheryl didn’t move. The only reason Toni continued was because the other girl would hum her acknowledgement now and again.

Toni sighed, closing her eyes for a beat.

“I just thought...”

Cheryl finally turned, looking up through her lashes at Toni, “What did you think?”

The words contained no malice but there was very little encouragement in them. However, Toni knew Cheryl wouldn’t break her concentration if she wasn’t curious. The Serpent sighed again, sitting up against the pillows. Cheryl’s eyes followed her every movement.

“People don’t treat you right. You’ve told me so much: Archie, Betty, Jug, Veronica, none of them hangout with you unless it’s a means to an end. That’s the way you made it seem. And the river...None of them made sure you were okay. That’s so wrong.”

Tears gathered in her eyes as they often did, giving them a glassy look. Still, Cheryl said nothing more, so Toni continued.

“Not to mention your mom. So when you told me about Betty and the video that was the last straw. It’s not fair. It’s not fair that you get the shit end of the stick every time. It’s not right that people take advantage of you like that. I wanted you to have someone in your corner for once.”

“Even when I asked you not to,” Cheryl said, sitting up and leaning against the pillows.

Toni moved closer (there was hardly any space between them to begin with) but only by an inch or two because Cheryl sounded more interested than defensive. It gave Toni a little confidence, but she was still skeptical. Cheryl’s hand lay on the bedspread and she couldn’t help but take it into her own. Holding it in one hand, Toni traced endless patterns (circles, stars, hearts, swirls) with the tip of her index finger, marvelling at the contrast in their skin tones. Cheryl was so pale while Toni had an olive skin tone. The colors complemented each other.

“You deserve an apology.”

“Why am I not surprised? I knew better than to think Betty would apologize of her own volition.”

Cheryl’s gaze locked on their joined hands, the hint of a smile beginning to grace her lips. They, surprisingly, weren’t bright red. It softened her look, rounded out her sharp edges. Instead they were nude, naked, void of any cosmetics. Cheryl’s natural lips looked as fantastic as they did with the killer red. It was one defense that Cheryl left down.

“So she did apologize?

Cheryl’s gaze finally landed connected with Toni’s, before Cheryl rolled her eyes.

“I generally try to avoid one on one contact with her unless it’s an emergency, but she cornered me after class. I couldn’t forgive her though I did accept her apology.”

Toni didn’t see anything wrong with that. As long as Cheryl was moving forward and not holding a grudge it didn’t seem like it mattered. What mattered was Betty actually followed through and apologized and recognized what she had done was cruel. It was in poor taste.

“I’m happy she apologized to you.”

Cheryl scoffed softly. Still, she didn’t move away or flinch. Toni figured it was more of a hyperbole than anything.

“I know just because Betty apologized doesn’t make what I did okay.”

Cheryl's fingers squeezed Toni’s hand, light and hardly detectable. Until the squeeze was repeated two more times in rhythm. Toni tried to catch brown eyes but Cheryl was looking at their hands, watching the patterns that Toni drew. The redhead sighed.

“It is nice that she apologized,” Cheryl’s lips barely moving as she whispered the words. Toni thought she imagined them until Cheryl took the hand holding her own. The Vixen began playing with Toni’s fingers, gently bending them and occasionally curling their fingers together. “And admitted she was wrong.”

The last part Toni couldn’t have imagined. It was so classically Cheryl Blossom.

“Yeah it is,” Toni agreed with a smile. A silence fell over them, a comfortable one. Cheryl twisted and turned their hands and her eyes bounced between them and locking with Toni’s. There was something about it. The atmosphere was changing again. The ice was melting away thanks to the glowing ember that Cheryl had become instead of the previous blaze. It all made Toni want to kiss her. She couldn’t lie to herself anymore. Cheryl was drop dead gorgeous and her lips begged to be kissed. They were made for kissing.

Somehow they both moved closer. The margin of space between them ever decreasing. Toni crossed her legs, angled her body to face the girl beside her. Cheryl’s close proximity captivated all Toni’s senses. She could smell the warm, sweet scent that Cheryl always seemed to wear. At some point Netflix had paused to ask if they were still watching and all Toni could hear was her own heartbeat and the occasional ruffle of sheets. The dull glow of the tv made the room darker so all she could see was Cheryl’s silhouette. Occasionally the light would catch her jaw line or the smooth bridge of her nose. Every feature was beautiful. Cheryl was beautiful.

Toni couldn’t make the move feeling the way she did; bad. Bad about treating Cheryl how she did.

“I care about you.”

Toni couldn’t believe the words slipped out of her mouth, catching her off guard. She bit her lip, only for a moment, trying to quell the onslaught of thoughts swirling around in her head.

“I’d like to say we’re friends.” A shrug, but her eyes never left Cheryl’s face. “I didn’t go about things the right way, though, and I shouldn’t have gone to Betty without your permission. But I was trying to do the right thing. I was trying to be a good friend.”

Cheryl’s eyes were endlessly deep and dark. Almost black in the darkness of the room. Toni couldn’t tell if Cheryl heard everything or not because all her words had been whispered sullenly but with purpose. She was about to pull back, being that close was becoming too much, when Cheryl’s hands cupped her cheeks. Those dark eyes seeking something from Toni’s features.

But Cheryl only kissed her lips.

Cheryl smelled almost as good as she tasted. Toni couldn’t get enough of those luscious lips. The sweet maple flavor was growing on her, and she hated that. Only in the sense that it was so stereotypical, a Southsider loving even the taste of what a Northsider had. Maple Syrup was iconically associated with the Blossom Family. It felt wrong to enjoy something she used to despise. The Northside had everything: the good school, the safe and clean community, the wealth, the _maple syrup_. God, she could savor it for days.

Cheryl kissed like she lived, firey and vibrant. In the beginning the redhead was insistent, kissing Toni over and over like she couldn’t get enough. It was wild, not moving in any particular direction. Soon enough, Cheryl pushed Toni flat, swinging a leg over her body so she was straddling the Serpent. Toni gasped, her hands carefully trailing a path up Cheryl’s legs to hold her waist. It was then Cheryl _whimpered_. The sound was music to Toni’s ears as the only other sound besides their lips smacking together was her wild heartbeat.

Cheryl’s fingers wound through her hair, nails scratching at her scalp, “Cheryl...” Toni couldn’t believe how yearning her voice sounded. Warmth flooded her body, running from her chest all through her torso, down her legs to her toes. Cheryl was fantastic with her mouth. Then Chery’s hands slid to cup Toni’s jaw and she slowed. They kissed languidly, easily, such a juxtaposition from seconds before. Toni wondered if hearing her name triggered Cheryl to change everything.

They kissed slowly, Cheryl’s lips electric against Toni’s. The gentle pace felt, amazingly, even better than before. The warm embers in her body were sparked into a small flame. The Vixen’s lips eventually became careful, even hesitant. Toni was so careful as they continued, breathing deeply between tender, long kisses. Toni rolled back onto her side, taking Cheryl with her. The Serpent held the redhead’s chin, gradually stopping their makeout.

“I should call you Cherrybomb from now on,” Toni murmured against supple lips, eyes still closed. A chuckle danced across her skin in return.

“Mm. Why’d we stop?”

Toni took a deep breath leaning back to leave space for them to speak. It had no affect on how tangled together their bodies were.

“I need you to know how sorry I am.”

Silence, still comforting.

“I care about you but I didn’t go about things the right way, and I had no right to speak to Betty without your permission. I was just...trying to help.”

It was wrong to continue without saying that. Toni needed Cheryl’s forgiveness or at least to plead her case, otherwise she would feel a divide. Otherwise her mind would be elsewhere when Cheryl deserved her full attention. She waited, eyes never leaving those chocolate orbs.

Quiet.

Oh, so quiet.

Toni was about to roll away, doubt creeping into her mind, when Cheryl’s lips spread in a shy smile.

“Snakes are so misunderstood,” she mused.

Toni arched a brow, confused.

“I don’t think I’m following.”

Cheryl began playing with a curly strand of Toni’s hair, seemingly mesmerized.

“You’re in a gang. You play the part well, though I suppose you are incredibly intimidating and exceptionally convincing. As per Betty’s apology. My point being you’re a complicated girl, TT.”

Toni’s brows furrowed yet again, “TT?”

Cheryl huffed, tucking the strand of hair behind Toni’s ear. “Toni Topaz. TT. Don’t interrupt. Sometimes you’re incredibly salty and other times you’re far too sweet. Snakes get a bad wrap based strictly on appearance.”

Cheryl frowned and Toni did so in reaction. Toni’s hand slid from Cheryl’s chin, along her jaw, to cup her cheek. It made her frown literally turn upside down.

“What?” Toni ventured, voice tiny in the quiet space.

“Nothing. I thought I heard my mother.”

Toni pursed her lips, a sort of half smile slowly spreading them after a moment. Her thumb caressed the Vixen’s cheek hoping to encourage her to continue.

“So were you saying I look like a snake?”

“No!” A whisper-yell. “I was saying that The Serpents are a vicious gang. But...one of them isn’t so bad.”

A chuckle escaped Toni. She couldn’t help the grin taking over her features. Cheryl had a glow about her. It only made Toni smile harder. The redhead’s cheeks were even turning pink.

“You’re cute when you blush.”

“I’m not blushing!”

_Thump. Thump._

Cheryl froze.

_Thump. Thump._

They both sat up.

_Thump. Thump._

A creak echoed into the room and then the soft thud of a door closing followed.

Cheryl let all her breath out, dramatically of course, “Mother just went to bed. You should probably go.”

Toni didn’t want to. She wanted to stay and talk more, kiss more, watch more of Weeds. She wanted to lay with Cheryl in her stupidly big bed and tangle their legs together. She wanted to card her fingers through that red mane and dance her hands up and down her back. Despite those desires, it was ultimately Cheryl’s choice and she had already spoken. Toni would leave.

The Serpent stood from the bed, pulled her jacket back on and moved to the window. It was silly and cliche, using a window as a secret entrance to bypass the front door. To fool the homophobic, hateful mother. Toni gripped the window, pushed it up to make her exit. She turned around to steal another glance at Cheryl who was sitting on the bed watching her.

“So does that beautiful monologue mean you forgive me?”

Cheryl scoffed, playfully, and crossed her arms.

Quiet, for more than a few moments. Silence between them, distance as well, but the feelings? The air was full of them. All of them. Suspense, anxiety, fear, but also happiness, joy, comfort. It was all there. A promise of their future.

“If you bring me coffee every morning next week I’ll consider it.”

Toni actually laughed but Cheryl’s expression stayed serious.

“Really? Coffee every morning?” A sigh and Toni rocked back and forth on her heels. “I laid it all out there and you’re going to make me buy your trust back? I’ll...do it but--”

Cheryl _giggled_.

“That was a trick question.” The redhead waltzed right up to Toni, draped her arms over The Serpent’s shoulders. “You passed.”

Toni was left to wait, breathing in that amazing perfume. Watching the confidence seep onto Cheryl’s face.

“But...I wouldn’t say no to coffee on Monday.” She actually pouted.

Toni laughed softly, leaning close to bump her nose against Cheryl’s.

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see if I deliver.”

Cheryl closed the distance between their lips. It was soft. Oh, so soft. A good night kiss if she’d ever had one. (She hadn’t).

“I have a feeling you will.”

Toni Topaz thought Cheryl Blossom deserved the world. If Cheryl asked, Toni would surrender. All within reason. Toni couldn’t lose her head. She wouldn’t make another mistake. Whatever Cheryl told her in confidence needed to be protected. To take action without Cheryl’s permission, no matter how well intentioned, would have consequences.

Cheryl deserved to be in charge of her own destiny. Toni was only along for the ride.

Somehow, she knew the ups and downs would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the ride, hope you enjoy, play nice in the comments :D
> 
> Send me a prompt or if you wanna chat about choni hit me up on tumblr: solaralockwood.tumblr.com
> 
> Also let me know your thoughts on the ending! I'm not sure if it's too rushed or how happy I am with it.


End file.
